


A thousand Christmases

by ConsultingSorceress



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingSorceress/pseuds/ConsultingSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As every year for the past 1500 years, Merlin is spending his Christmas day by the Avalon Lake. As always he is hoping that this year will be special. That this year, Arthur will come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellking/gifts).



> This is written as a Christmas gift for my Tumblr friend, Vlahohohos, I hope you'll like it dear. And it is a way of dealing with anniversary of end of Merlin and death of one half of my otp, Arthur.

_**A Thousand Christmases** _

As every year for the past 1500 years, Merlin is spending his Christmas day by the Avalon Lake. As always he is hoping that this year will be special. That this year, Arthur will come home. And as every year, Merlin is telling Arthur what is happening around the world, if he saw any of his friends reincarnated and if they are fine and happy. The only thing Merlin does not speak about is his own feelings. But this year is different. Merlin is feeling lonelier than usual, sadder and more tired. Tired of waiting for his King to come back. His friend. So he starts to speak.

“It’s Christmas again. Feels like the last one was only a week ago. Of course it does, after centuries of waiting, one year seems like a week. But this Christmas doesn’t feel like Christmas at all. I remember when you were here. I still do. Your eyes, your laugh, you. It’s Christmas, please grant me this one wish. Come back home. Please. I am so tired and I miss you so much. I miss my king, my friend and my… God, just come home.”

For a while Merlin sat there, waiting for tears to stop falling. They didn’t.

“I won’t stop waiting. I promised you. It’s been millennia and I will wait many more if it takes. I will be waiting, until we meet again. But… I’m losing hope. Just give me a sign you’ll come back. I need something to hold on to. Please, Arthur.”

As Merlin stood up to leave, he heard a faint sound. A call. His name. _Merlin_. The way he heard it a thousand times before. _Merlin_. He can never forget the sound from his own name from **his** lips. _Merlin_. He turns and sees a lone figure standing on the shore. **Arthur.** Merlin starts walking towards him, still not daring to believe his eyes. He’s certainly going mad, right? This is not real. Or is it?

“Why are you staring at me? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Arthur spoke, looking at Merlin like he’s gone mad.

“You listened? You came back? How?”

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t gone that long!”

“Yes you were, you idiot! It’s been 1500 years since you died! And you come back and act like nothing happened. I waited for centuries!” Merlin yelled.

“Merlin, stop for a moment and explain. I don’t know how long it’s been. For me it feels like only a night has passed. Just explain.”

“You died in that battle. The Dragon told me you’d come back when you’re needed the most and I promised you that I will wait. For as long as it takes. And I did.”

Merlin proceeded to tell Arthur the most important things that happened while he was gone.

“So Albion needs me now? Why?” Arthur asked when Merlin was done talking.

“I don’t know. Nothing important or big is going on. There were wars and battles and times when I thought the world would end. But you didn’t come back. Why now?”

“I heard you calling my name. And something about missing me, wanting me to come back home. I just knew I had to talk to you.”

“I was starting to lose hope. It’s been too long and I’ve seen too much. I’ve lost so much. I’m tired. I was. But now you’re here, and I know everything will be fine. You’re here.” Merlin said with tears in his eyes. “I have hope again.”

The next thing he felt were Arthur’s hands around him, Arthur’s lips on his and his hands in Arthur’s wet hair. And in that moment, Merlin knew that all his waiting was worth it. He’s got Arthur back and everything is going to be fine.


End file.
